Mine
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: All Clover every wanted is a guild to call home. Traveling from Kingdom or Kingdom. Joining any good guild that would take her in. Running from a dark guild that wants her. Clover is scared to tell anyone what is going on, cause they might just kick her out if they know. But one of the members falls for her. Will she let him into her heart or run from him?


_**Hello my minions! ! ! Going a new Fanfic this is going to be a Fairytail FF. All rights goe's to their rightfull owners. All I own is the plot and OCS. Got a poll going on, so go and check it out. That is all thank you. I hope you like the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Need a Home**_

 _ **Clover's pov**_

I don't know where to start. My name is Clover Nightshade and I don't have a guild. I been kicked out of a lot of guild's over the years. Trying to find a new home for a very long time. A very dark guild has been hunting me down ever since I left home. It's cause of them I keep getting kicked out of good guild's. They want me in their guild and I don't know why.

I been traveling threw different kingdoms. The one I'm in I heard of a great guild called Fairytail. The kingdom of Fiore is every different from the one I grew up in. Every one is so nice. I made my way to Fairytail. "I really hope they are different from the others." I said to my self before I walked into the guild hall.

Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I felt a lot of strong power coming off a lot of mage's. But the small man sitting on the bar has the most power so he is the guild master. He looked at me as I walked up to him. "Hello child how can I help you?" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "I wanted to apply to your guild." I said softly. He smiled at me. "Why could you want to join our guild for?" he asked.

"I'm from the Kingdom of Pelf. I'm been looking for a guild to call home." I said in a sad voice. I couldn't help but to be sad. Is it so bad to want to find a place to call home and to work? "I see you came a long way. I can tell you are a good person. I am Makarov the guild master." Makarov said before he held out his hand towards me. "Its nice to meet you Makarov. I'm Clover." I said as I shook hand's with him.

Then he put the guild mark on my right thigh. The others watched me as I went to the job board. Their eye's was burning into my soul. I saw a lot of easy job's but none of them spoke to me. Makarov came over to the board with a new job. I saw it was 100,000 jewel. "I take that job." I said cause there is a very rare code on the flier. He looked at me. "Ok but if you don't mind me asking why?" I smiled at my new master. "Cause it has a good pay and its up my ally. Beside this will give me enought to start out with and might be able to gind a place." Makarov had sadness in his eyes.

"Ok Clover. Get going and I will let them know your on your way." Makarov said to me. "Yes sir. I be back as soon as I get the job done." I said before I left the guild. The town that the job is in. I been to before as I made my way to the guild. I never thought I would meet some one else that is like me. Best part it's a male. The only one's I knew that could do that is me and my parents.

So when I smelt the real message. I wanted it more cause it's been a long time since I got some. I went into the forest and went deep. Making sure no one can see what I'm going to do. Then my wings came out and I took to the sky. It only took me a hour to get to the house. But I landed in the forest by the house. . . .while mansion I should say. When I walked to the door I looked at the mansion. I could smell him and human's.

I couldn't help my self but to smile as I went up the last few step's. Before I could knock on the door. It opened and a young hot man is on the other side of the door. "Hello? How can I help you?" he said as I could smell the lust coming off him. I sent my own lust at him and he took a step back with a s huge smile.

"I came for the job." I said as I held out the flier. He smiled at me as he looked me up and down. "I was hoping that a real one would come. Please come in ma'ma." he said with a smirk. I could smell that he is older then me but still younger the most. I followed him in and up to his room. "My name is Jasper. How did you figure out what I put?" A lot of them didn't get what I wanted." Jasper said as I looked around his room. "I can smell the lust coming off the flier. But I know what you really are. I never seen another one that isn't my parent's." Jasper smiled as he pulled me closer to his body.

I can feel the heat radiating off of him. Turning my ass one and getting all wet for him. "I see. What is your name so I know what to moan." Jasper said as he moved some of my hair from my neck. Then started to kiss my shower. "Clover Nightshade." I moaned as he nipped at my neck. "Clover what a beautiful name." Jasper said before we kissed. It is a hot passion kiss. Then we fell on to his bed. Jasper lefted my skirt up and took off my shirt. I took off his own shirt and bottom's. Jasper is hard and I didn't think he is this huge. As we made out I slide my hands down his build bod. When I reached his cock. Jasper moaned then I touched his cock. Our kissing started to get even hotter. It didn't take Jasper long to get all the way hard. He pinned my hand's over my head. Then he rammed his cock into me. Making me scream out with pleasure. I never felt anything like this before. Jasper kiss me hard as we had sex.

Jasper didn't slow down at all. By the way Jasper is going it's been while since we had sex. Then I rolled making Jasper smile at me, as I went up and down on his cock. Both of us moaned as I went faster. Jasper thrusted up into me hard. I arched my back and moaned load. Jasper pulled me down so he could suck on my breasts.

It's been a day and a half before we stopped. I laid on top of Jasper and fell asleep. When we woke up I got out of the bed. "Whats that on your hip?" Jasper asked me as he sat up. I looked at my clover birth mark. "Its a birth mark." I said as Jasper pulled me closer to him,

Jasper looked at my mark. "Its a clover." I smiled a little when he ran a finger over it. "Yea. My mom saw it and that's why my name is Clover." Jasper licked my clover and I moved a little. "Your in Fairytail?" I looked down and Jasper who is looking at my guild mark. "Yes." I said softly.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did you pick Fairytail?" I started to put my clothes on. "It's the only one people are talking about. I just hope they are bether then the one's I been in." I said as I sliped on my shirt. "What do you mean Clover?" Jasper asked. So I told him about what happened. "If they do that you can come and live with me. I take care of you Clover." Jasper said with a smile.

I blushed a little before he payed me. But it was doubled then what the flier said. I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me. "I need to look out for you. You are the first female I seen since I came here. Be on the look out for my flier's Clover. Cause now I have your name I be calling on you a lot more." Jasper said before he kissed me.

"Thank you Jasper. I will look out for you flier's. You hink I could use your shower before I leave?" Jasper smiled at me. "Yes you can. This way." I followed Jasper to his bathroom. Then I took my clothes back of and got in. Knocking that there is other dragon slayers in the guild. I better shower or they can smell the sex on me. "I bring ou some clothes Clover." Jasper said before he left. I made my dirty clothes go back to were they belong.

By the time I got out. I had new clothes to wear. They are really nice. I put on the mini skirt and small corset. I noticed that in the back of the corest. There is two whole that are the right size for my wing's. "I hope you like them." Jasper said as he slide his arm's around me. "I do a lot Jasper. The whole's in the back is for my wing's?" I asked and felt Jasmper smile against my neck. "Yep. so you don't have to by new one's." I smiled as I turned around.

"That is nice. I might do this with all of my clothes." I said before I kissed Jasper. I felt Jasper put one of his hand's on my stomach. I looked down and he looked at me. I felt my heart fall a little. "Don't get your hope's up to high. You know how our kind is." Jasper nodded and looked sad. "I know. But I really want a family. You never know we could be soulmate's." Jasper said in a low sad voice. I know how Jasper feel's. It's hard to start a family. Our kind has to find our soulmate's before we can start a family.

Jasper walked me out and kissed my hand before I left back to the guild. It didn't take me long to get back to the guild. Makarov watched me walk over to him. But he's not the only one watching. "How did it go?" he asked. "It went while." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me. "That is good to hear. What are you going to do now?" I looked behind me to see very one looking at me. When I turned back I smiled again. "I'm going to look for a place then go back to work." Makarov nodded.

I left the guild to look for a place. This time I hope I be staying longer. So as I walked around I saw a few place's for rent, but I'm not going to pay 100,000 jewel a month. As I walked I saw a guy putting up a sign. So I walked over to read it. It is a sign for a room this is for rent it has a everything. "So you looking for a room I see." he said to me. I looked up at him. "Yes but I'm not paying 70,000 jewel a month." I said as I watched him checking me out. "You know what casue your so damn sexy. How about 20,000 jewel a month?" I smiled and blushed at him.

20,000 jewel is the best price I seen since I got into this kingdom. "I take it but you better not saise it later." I said and he smiled. "I wont. I know how the wizard's of Fairytail can be. Let me show you the room." he said. I followed him up the stair's to the very top of the place. My mouth opened when I saw how huge this place is. A huge sitting room is what we walked into first. Everything is huge, the kitchen, bathroom and the bed room. I even have a good size office room. But my room has a desk so this might be a spare room.

"So what do you think?" I turned toward's him. "I take it." I said. Then we headed to his office. "My name is River." River said with his hand out towards me. "Its nice to meet you River. I'm Clover." I said as we shook hand's. "Nice to meet you too Clover." River said before we started to look over the papers.

After the paper's was sign. I headed to my room. I put some of my stuff away. Then I headed back to the guild. "That was fast. How much is your place is?" Makarov asked me. "20,000 jewel a month." I said. "What!" came a girl's voice from behind me. I turned around to see a blonde girl looking at me. "It was 70,000 jewel but he dropped it for me." she didn't look to happy. "Why did he do that for?" she said with some rage in her voice. I turned back to the board. "I just have my way's." was all I said.

"I'm so cute why can't that happen to me." she whinned. "Conceit much." I sadi in a low voice. I heard someone laugh. "While being cute can only get you so far. But being damn sexy can do a whole lot more. No man want's a little girl when they dont know anything. But a women can do a lot more." I said and could smell shock coming off her. I found a job for 10,000 jewels. It's the only highest one on the board. I walked over to Makarov and looked at me with shock as while but just smiled.

I could tell a lot of them didn't like me. I tured to leaven when someone came in. "Oh Laxus is back." came a few voice's. The man named Laxus is hot but he had three other's with him. Two male's and a female. Laxus looked at me as I walked towards them. I was about to walk around him when he stepped in front of me. "Who are you?" he said as he looked down at me. "I looked up at him and put a hand on my hip.

"Name is Clover." I said in a low voice. Laxus smiled at me. "Clover is it. Nice to meet you. I'm Laxus." I smiled a little. "I know. If you don't mind can you move so I can get to my job." I said as I moved some of my long dark blue hair over my shoulder. "Don't talk to Laxus like that!" the girl said. I didn't even bother to look at her. "If he didn't want someone to speak to him like that, then she shouldn't step in my way like that." Laxus smiled more at me.

The female growled at me. "Evergreen stop that." Laxus said and Evergreen didn't like how her boss is talking to her. "While Clover I hope to see you around." I just walked around him not saying anything. Cause I don't get close to anyone cause sooner or later they will kick me out. Just like all the others.

"I can't see her soul." said one of the male's that is with Laxus. I didn't stay around to hear more. I wasn't going to fly this time. But walk to save money. Cause what I make will go to rent and food. The rest will be saved so when I get kicked out. I have food mone.

As the week went by I made 130,400 jewel all together. I put up 80,000 jewel for rent. 10,000 for food when I'm in town. I only keeping 16,000 jewel on me while I travel. The rest I put up. The jewels that Jasper gave me I used to get this place and fix it up.

Every time I come back to the guild Laxus would try to talk to me. I just get the next job and move on. Today as I walked into the guild Laxus is waiting for me again. But today he didn't seem to happy to see me. He didn't say anything asI walked to the board. There wasn't a lot of job's but I saw one that had my name on it. I took it and it is from Jasper. _**Good I need to good fucking from all this work I been doing.**_ I thought to my self. I walked over to the master. A lot of the members call him gramps. Laxus followed me as I walked out of the guild. "Why would someone call you for? You been here only a week."

I looked at him as he walked beside me. "He was my first job. He like's my work so I told him to call aparn me when he needs me." I said slowly and he growled a little. "What do you do for him?" I couldn't help to hear the jealousy in his voice. "When his staff is one holiday. I clean and cook for him." I said and saw his pretty blue eyes go wide.

"So you do house work. He must have money if his has staff." Laxus said as he walked into my room. I watched as his mouth fell open. "I do what I need to do. A job is a job. I will do anything for money." I said. "How much did this cost you?" I looked at him. "Rent is 20,000 jewel a month." "That is a good price. So you would do anything for money?" Laxus asked me. I walked into my bedroom with Laxus at my heels. I got some clothes and headed to my bathroom. "Mostly anything for money." I said as I closed the door and turned on the water.

"So if i pay you will you clean my place?" he said threw the door. "How much are you going to pay?" I said back as I washed off my last job and shaved. "How about 40,000 jewel?" Icause my self when he said that. Cause I didn't think he was serious about it. "If you really need a house keeper I do it. But you have to wait till I come back next week." I said.

I could hear Laxus going threw my drows. "Wow." Laxus said in a very low voice. I finished up and got dressed. I slowly came out of the bathroom. Laxus has his back towards me. He is in my panties drow. "Like what you see Laxus?" I smiled at him. "Its fine. I got to get going now. I see you in a week or so." I said as we walked back out of my room. I locked up and we wnet our own ways..

By the time I got to Jasper's place the sun was settting. When I got to the door it opened. Jasper is standing there just in pants. His black hair dripping with water. Some of the water ran down his body. "I was hoping you would make it today." Jasper said before he pulled me into his arm's and kissed me. I smiled into our kiss. "I can tell you missed me." I said as I felt his cock getting hard. Jasper blushed a little as he picked me up.

"I did miss you a lot Clover." Jasper said as he took me up stair's and to his room. It didn't take us long to take each other's clothes. Jasper had me on my hand's and knee's. I could feel Jasper move behind me. Jasper rubbed the tip of his cock against my pussy. Jasper teased me as he ran one of his warm hands up my back. "Mmm Jasper." I moaned. "I love it when you moan my name. Its so sexy." Jasper moaned as he pushed the tip in. I moaned loader as he slid his cock deeper into me. I bent my lower half down. I bite the pillow as Jasper rammed his cock in and fast and hard.

We went at it till the sun started to come up. Then we slept till noon. After we got up Jasper pulled me into the tub with him. I leand back into Jasper's chest and relaxed. Jasper kissed my shoulder every now and then. Jasper squeezed my breasts making me moan again. I rolled over so I could kiss him. We had sex in the tub. When we were done we got out and I cooked him a late lunch. "You can really cook Clover." Jasper said and that made me blush.

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

Laxus sat in his room thinking of Clover. Ever since that day he saw her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Laxus has this feeling and he don't know what his feeling is. When Laxus see's Clover his heart start's to beat faster. It's hard to beath, he get's butterfly's in his stomach when he talk's to her. Bickslow said that he couldn't see Clover's soul. Laxus wonders why Bickslow can't see her soul.

Before Clover Bickslow can see every one's soul's. The others in the group didn't like nor trust Clover. She is hidding something and they don't want her near their boss. But what they really don't like is that their boss like's her. Someone Knocked on his door but Laxus just rolled over in his bed. "Boss we know your in there." Freed called out. They looked at each other. "Do you think Clover did something to the boss?" Evergreen said with rage.

Cause as long as she known Laxus, Evergreen has a thing for Laxus. But Laxus don't see her like that. Laying in bed Laxus thought about Clover. How her long dark blue hair blow's in the wind. The look of her dark green eyes when she is looking into yours. Make's Laxus want to bend Clover over and make her his. Laxus don't know why he is having all of these dirty thought about Clover.

The others left Laxus, worried for their boss. But since he is not talking to them at the moment. They will leave Laxus be till he come's around or come's to the guild.


End file.
